1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bow-hunters leg horns and more particularly pertains to a new bow-hunters horn rattling apparatus for attracting deer by making sound like that of deer horns clashing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a bow-hunters leg horns is known in the prior art. More specifically, a bow-hunters leg horns heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,850,928; 5,158,494; 5,928,056; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,120; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,610,641; and 5,555,664.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new bow-hunters horn rattling apparatus. The inventive device includes a first leghorn assembly including a first elongate support member being adapted to be fastened to one of a user's legs, and also including a first elongate noise maker member being mounted to the first elongate support member, and further including a first boss member being attached to the first elongate noise maker member, and also including first fastening members for fastening the first elongate support member about the user's leg; and also includes a second leghorn assembly including a second elongate support member being adapted to be fastened to another one of the user's legs, and also including a second elongate noise maker member being mounted to the second elongate support member, and further including a second boss member being attached to the second elongate noise maker member, and also including second fastening members for fastening the second elongate support member about the user's leg.
In these respects, the bow-hunters horn rattling apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attracting deer by making sound like that of deer horns clashing.